world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
020314nullbeau
11:14 -- chessAficionado CA began trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 23:14 -- 11:14 CA: Hey Null... 11:14 AG: hey beau 11:14 AG: welcome to the astrolabe. again. rofl. 11:15 CA: Yeah, it's different then I remember it... 11:15 AG: all the people plus more access will do that I guess 11:15 AG: and balish taking up half of it with his shitty map doesn't help 11:15 CA: Do you know what it is?... 11:16 AG: 'shitty map' 11:16 CA: Well yes, but a shitty map of what... 11:16 AG: well I mean I would assume it's the session 11:16 CA: I'd ask him myself, but he seems to want to be left alone for a bit... 11:16 AG: nothing else really exists anymore 11:16 AG: eh, he's a tool 11:17 AG: he's been talking to everyone else, I'm sure he's fine 11:17 CA: I mean I tried to apologize but he just said he doesnt want anything from me, so I assumed he wanted to be left alone... 11:20 CA: Oh, I almost forgot, I wanted to welcome you to the team... 11:30 AG: ((shit I got lost)) 11:31 AG: tried to apologize about what 11:31 CA: ((haha it's k)) 11:31 AG: and uh thanks I guess. I was kind of excited to do my planet though but whatever 11:31 CA: I made some mistakes in tact during a delicate situation... 11:32 AG: uh.... okay, if you say so. balish isn't exactly tactful himself 11:33 CA: Yes, going to your planet would be benefitial for all of us... 11:33 CA: Sorry, I didn't anticipate a fourth team intervention... 11:35 AG: yeah I was thinking about that 11:35 AG: and a lot of other stuff actually 11:35 AG: I think we should work on alchemizing blocks 11:35 AG: to boost one other player to my level 11:35 CA: Who?... 11:36 AG: I don't know. whoever would be most useful 11:36 AG: probably kate, honestly, though I doubt jack'd be pleased at that suggestion 11:36 CA: Yes, time powers seem to be very useful... 11:37 AG: yes 11:37 AG: and on that subject 11:37 AG: we need to see about getting my eyes fixed before we go on to the next planet 11:37 CA: Yes I was thinking about that myself... 11:38 AG: if I can poof a pizza out of thin air, I think I can probably fix my eyes myself 11:38 AG: but I'll need help from you and nate and maybe seriad the cunt I mean she fucked up my eyes in the first place 11:38 AG: and sami and anyone else who's good at boosting their friends 11:38 CA: Ah, so you've got a solid plan... 11:38 AG: I can probably just 'hope' that the damage was temporary or hope them working or something 11:39 AG: if that doesn't work I'll have to ask jack to make an exception for kate's time powers but I'd rather avoid that 11:39 CA: Well, luck powers are very useful on that front... 11:39 AG: do you know seriad 11:39 CA: Yes... 11:39 AG: if you could talk to her for me I'd appreciate it, I kinda hate her tbh 11:40 CA: Though when we speak it's mostly just me telling her what her classpect means... 11:40 AG: maybe we can get this done sooner rather than later 11:40 AG: haha yeah that sounds like me and nate 11:40 CA: I could try I guess... 11:41 AG: alright. well, if you can grab her I can try to grab Sami and Kate and Nate 11:41 CA: Sure, I'll get on tha... 11:42 CA: see ya soon... 11:42 -- chessAficionado CA gave up trolling aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 23:42 --